House Gladius
House Gladius '''is a Questor Imperialis Knight House, located on the world of Eques. They are a warrior house, where martial honour is regarded in high esteem. Ever since their foundation, House Castamere has been a warrior house, born amidst the fires of the Age of Strie. During this dark period, their homeplanet, Eques, was split between a dozen warring knight houses. Only under the leadership of Reyne was the planet unified under the newly founded House Gladius, with Reyne as the first High King. Ever since then, they have been on constant campaigns across the galaxy, seeking battle and war for their own personal glory and honour, their knights seeking a glorious foe to slay, only to add another marking to their armour. Nearly every knight will have a dozen of these kill markings and the veterans can boast of over a hundred. During the 13th Black Crusade and the formation of the Great Rift the house suffered horrendous casualties during the participation of the Defence of Cadia and when their own planet suffered invasion from their greatest rival, the Chaos House of Thorne. However, this has not stopped House Gladius from waging war against mankind's enemies or to live as their ancestors did: as a proud and honourable house of war. History The Dark Age of Technology was an age of discovery, science and prosperity. Tens of thousands, if not millions of colonial ships left Terra towards the stars in search of new worlds to settle. In M22, one such ship travelled towards the western rims of today's Ultima Segmentum. The human settlers would reach the visually beautiful world of Eques, with fertile, green lands and clean water as far as the eye could see. The colonists had no problem establishing their first settlements and they soon prospered immensely. With their early prosperity and the lack of any dangerous predators, with the exception of the golden lions located in the southern forests, these colonist never needed to rely on military might to survive. The colonists of Eques peaceful and prosperous lives for nearly two millennia. But this golden age wouldn't last forever. The Fall The end of the Age of Technology came swift and brutal and was replaced with the even more brutal Age of Strife. Warp storms cut off access to the rest of the galaxy. Most worlds fell into anarchy and war. The interstellar human empire that had existed for the entire Age of Technology was destroyed in a mere moment and every single colony was on their own. But this wouldn't affect Eques in a huge way. They were already self reliant and the trade and communication with the rest of the galaxy was seen. (WIP) Homeworld Eques is a fedualagri-world, located in the Ultima Segmentum, north of the notorious warp rift known as the Maelstrom, yet south of the much larger Great Rift. It is a naturally beautiful world, like the tales about the Old Earth, with vast green plains, great seas and enormous mountain peaks. Ever since its foundation, the planet thrived as a farming community, trading the vast amount of surplus food for other goods, Culture Ever since their foundation, House Castamere has shaped and influenced the culture of the homeworld just as much as it did when the first colonists arrived during the Age of Technology. Every child from the age of 10 to 18 is trained in warfare.Many are conscripted into the Imperial Guard once their training is over, which is seen as the second highest honour they could achieve (first being chose as an Armiger) Although not everyone doesn't become a warrior, nearly every citizen can boast of physical prowess compared to most other agriworlds. Notable Campaigns Notable House Nobles High King Taurus- The current High King of House Castamere. In an age of darkness and despair, he lead a broken and hopeless house from the brink of extinction during the 13th Black Crusade and later during the opening of the Great Rift. He is a beacon of hope and vengeance for the house, as they battle everything the forces of Chaos can throw at them, from Iron Warriors to their traitorous brethren in House Thorne. High Queen Caesia - Caesia was the ruler of House Castamere during the Age of Apostasy in M36. She was the daughter of the then current High Queen Ever since her Ritual of Becoming, she showed signs of mental damage, although not enough to have her removed from her post as a knight. It started slow, with increased cruelty, aggressiveness and seclusion, where she would spend more and more time alone either in her throne mechanicum or in prayer. With the current Age of Apostasy underway, she became very religious, a true believer of the concept of the God-Emperor and the Ecclesiarchy. High King Reyne- The founder and first High King of Castamere. He united the small warring Knight houses during the Age of Strife under his own strong rule. 10 years later the Great Crusade arrived and he pledged the allegiance to the Emperor and his Imperium, and personally lead his Knights out into the galaxy to gain honour and glory for Castamere. High King Lefford- The firstborn son of High King Reyne and the second High King of Castamere. He would lead his House during most of the Great Crusade and the Horus Heresy, when a large part of the house and his own brother, Serrett, betrayed him and swore fealty to Warmaster Horus. Notable Knights The Eternal Blade- The Eternal Blade is an ancient Knight Preceptor, constructed during the dawn of the Age of Strife when it was first needed, and the only one to have survived to this very day. It was first used by High King Reyne during his conquest of Eques and Knight House Appearance House Colours House Castamere has since the foundation during the age of strife adorned the black and gold armour that they wear to this day, with a pure white on the places where a knight adorns his personal livery. House Livery Relations Allies *Dark Angels' - Since their discovery by the I Legion during the early days of the Great Crusade, House Castamere and the Dark Angels have been staunch allies of one another. Although this relationship has faded over the millenia, it was recently reforged during their most desperate hour, after the opening of the Great Rift, the Dark Angels sent a strike force of their 3rd and 4th company to the planet of Eques to aid House Castamere in their fight against the forces of Chaos. Enemies *'House Thorne''' - Once part of House Castamere long ago, they betrayed their brethren during the Horus Heresy, splitting the House forever in two: the loyalists continued to serve High King Lefford as House Castamere, while those who followed Serret became Chaos renegades, forming the new Knight House called Thorne. For the next 10 000 years, they would clash with each other across the galaxy. And during the 13th Black Crusade they launched a major assault on the homeworld of Castamere, causing one of the largest knight battles ever to be seen in Imperial history. Notable Quotes Feel free to add your own By House Castamere Feel free to add your own About House Castamere Gallery House Castamere art updated.png|Newly inducted Knight Paladin House Castamere art 2.png|Knight Errant in full combat with the vile Orks. Eternal Blade.png|The Eternal Blade supporting the Imperial Guard in battle Category:Imperial Knights Category:Imperial Knight Houses Category:Imperium